digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DigiCore
Importance Is this article not very important? Shouldn't it be featured more (either in the sidebar, or throughout the wiki)? The word DigiCore seems to be everywhere, but few link to this article.---- Rad140 Message 21:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Some refs: ;X-Antibody story: *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/ndw-01.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/ndw-03.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/15/ch-02.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/15/ch-04.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/20/ch-02.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/30/ch-01.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/30/ch-03.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/30/ch-04.html ;Other *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/cat-digimon-world/ *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/cat-digimon-world/page-02.html ;Digimon *AvengeKidmon *Death-X-DORUguremon *Death-X-DORUgoramon *Candmon *Coredramon (Green) *Coredramon (Blue) *Hisyaryumon *MetalGreymon X *PetiMeramon *Chaosdramon *Pteranomon *Gulfmon *Aldamon *Mechanorimon *Dobermon *Agnimon *Dorumon: The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its Digicore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. *Baihumon: Its immortality and tremendous power are brought forth through its twelve Digicores. *SkullBaluchimon: It is said that it will plunge any Digimon into the terror of death, either from the curse which forcibly revived it from the data of its corpse, or the cold black vapors which flow unceasingly from its Digicore. *Ryudamon: The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its Digicore, during an experiment, is the ferocious combat data of the "Dragons" and "Generals" of Japanese myth, and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. *Anubimon: Its Special Move " }}" is a terrifying technique that summons a demonic beast from the underworld, which devours the Digicores of evil Digimon. *Grappuleomon: Although it rotates the turbines on both of its arms and feet to unleash ever-changing techniques, the turbines rotate by being blown into all at once by the fighting spirit emitted by its Digicore, and can't run on mediocre emotional strength. *Sangloupmon: Digimon who have had their blood sucked by Sangloupmon have all the information drawn out of their Digicores, cease vital functions, and die. *Sanzomon: The purified energy necessary to achieve enlightenment is accumulated in Sanzomon's Digicore, and it's rumored that if you steal this then you will be released from every injury or terminal disease and acquire immortality, which draws in Digimon that are impelled by greed, and those chasing after it are numerous *Common to the Four Great Beast Digimon are the possession of four shining eyes, and twelve Digicores floating outside of their body. Normally there is one Digicore per body, and it is not exposed outside of the body except with the Undead types or the greatest of the Ultimate class. *Huanglongmon: It has eight eyes and twelve external Digicores, and its gigantic body is covered in scales of the special "Huanglong Ore" that boasts of absolute hardness, so inflicting even a single wound upon it is impossible *SkullSatamon: Its Digicore, concentrated with mighty powers of darkness, is the characteristic of Demon-species Digimon called the "Dark Core". *DORUguremon: A massive Beast Dragon Digimon whose form, due to the interface on its brow, released the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", which slept within the deepest parts of its Digicore, and that holds the alias of "Final Enemy". *Shawujinmon: Although it is a calm and collected Digimon, it is said that a certain Digicore was sealed among the nine beads of its necklace, and if even one bead is lost it will be transformed once again into a terrifying Digimon. *SkullMammothmon: The Digicore shining within its chest is undamaged, so it is able to maintain its vital functions even though its body has become nothing but bones, but if the bare Digicore is struck, then Skull Mammon would probably be at the edge of death. / Although it continues to battle in safety, its weak point is thought to be the Digicore that has been bared in its chest. It is thought that right after this is attacked, Skull Mammon will become unable to maintain its vital functions. *Death-X-mon: Since it doesn't have its own Digicore, this type of program cannot be classified as a Digimon, and although it appears solid, it has no actual substance. If it detects a Digicore it will absorb it into its body and disassemble it, then reassemble it in a perpetually repeating set of processes named "Process 0" through "Process F". Although it is a simple program, it is thought that defeating it is within the realm of impossibility. Unless there are Digicores nearby, it will go into stasis, but as long as there are Digicores it will not cease. *Ouryumon: Ouryumon is an imaginary Digimon born from the "Daydream of a Digicore". Due to the interface on its brow, even its Digicore's own creativity was miraculously released, and its form evolved. Possibly because it naturally possessed the ferocious combat data of the "Dragons" and "Generals" of Japanese myth within its Digicore, the form created by its Digicore is a "Warrior Dragon", clad in frightening, majestic Japanese armor and holding swords in both of its hands. *DORUgoramon: DORUgoramon is an imaginary Digimon born from the "Daydream of a Digicore". Due to the interface on its brow, even its Digicore's own creativity was miraculously released, and its form evolved. Possibly because it naturally possessed the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", within its Digicore, the form created by its Digicore is a mighty avatar of "Destruction", and was an incarnation of the "Final Enemy". *Death-X-DORUgamon: Since it keeps preying on the Digicores of other Digimon, it is active despite its deceased condition, and is attempting to evolve *Dukemon Crimson Mode: Within its chest is its Digicore, which sealed the "Digital Hazard", and when it discharges all the power in its body, a energy emission can be distinguished coming from its back. *Mugendramon: Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the Digicore at the center of its body, and Mugendramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled Digicore. *Chaosmon: Normally, when a Jogress occurs, the Digicores of the two fellow Digimon are completely fused and are reborn as a new Digimon, but Chaosmon retains each of the Digicores of the Digimon before the Jogress, and maintains its form in a very incomplete state. *Mokumon: It is a Digimon Baby which surrounds its body with a vaporous smoke. The computer kernel (Digicore) that all Digimon have at the center of their bodies is bare in this unique Digimon, and in order to protect this Digicore, it conceals it within a lot of smoke. Because Mokumon's Digicore is bare, its body is shrouded in smoke while it burns and it is a Digimon with an unusual way of life. / Digimon are said to have a computer kernel, or Digicore, at the center of their bodies, but it is unique in that its own is bare, and in order to protect this Digicore, it conceals it within a lot of smoke. This smoke sometimes burns the Digicore due to an outbreak, but this doesn't seem to harm Mokumon or others. *UltimateKhaosmon: Also, it is unable to store its DigiCores within its body, so the two of them manifest bare on its shoulders. Its Special Moves are its "Broken Destroy", which boasts the might to easily crush even larger Digimon, and releasing the energy of its DigiCores all at once, then firing it at the opponent (Ultima Burst). *Xuanwumon: Common to the Four Great Beast Digimon are the possession of four shining eyes, and twelve DigiCores floating outside of their body. Normally there is one DigiCore per body, and it is not exposed outside of the body except with the Undead types or the greatest of the Ultimate class. *GrappuLeomon: Although it rotates the turbines on both of its arms and feet to unleash ever-changing techniques, the turbines rotate by being blown into all at once by the fighting spirit emitted by its DigiCore, and can't run on mediocre emotional strength. shouldnt shakamon be listed as a digimon with more then one digicore? :Actually, no, since we don't have proof that those are DigiCores (though they probably are). 23:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Merge Given that the page for Black Digicore is just a stub, perhaps it can be merged into this article? --Canuck1990 (talk) 11:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC)